Feliz Cumpleaños
by Deikan
Summary: La fiesta de cumpleaños llena de amigos, regalos y diversión que Deidara había planeado fracasa estrepitosamente. Pero una persona le ayudará a que ese día no sea tan horrible como parecía a primera vista. Porque siempre hay una primera vez para todo. AU.


**¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo sin leernos. Esta vez vengo con un fic para celebrar el cumpleaños del artista más escandaloso de Naruto (aunque el fic llega un poco tarde n.n'). Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kisimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz Cumpleaños<strong>

- Está bien. No, no te preocupes, ahora se lo digo –miró de reojo a Deidara, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con toda su atención puesta en él- De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana, entonces –aguardó en silencio unos instantes antes de añadir- Adiós –y colgó.

Se giró hacia su compañero y le observó detenidamente. Probablemente lo que tenía que decirle le iba a molestar pero, sobre todo, a doler. Claro que nunca lo demostraría abiertamente.

- ¿Quién era? –preguntó incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo la intriga.

- Sasori –contestó llanamente. Se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de su amigo. Se giró para encararle de frente y agregó- No puede venir a la fiesta –vio cómo una fugaz muestra de decepción cruzaba por los enormes ojos de Deidara, los cuales adquirieron con asombrosa rapidez su brillo habitual- Al parecer su abuela se ha puesto enferma y tiene que llevarla al hospital –se detuvo, dando tiempo al rubio a que asimilase la noticia. Después, dijo- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada –se apresuró a contestar, apartando bruscamente la cabeza de la línea visual de Itachi.

Torpemente, el rubio se levantó de su asiento, ayudándose de sus manos para hacerlo. Anduvo por la habitación sin saber exactamente hacia dónde ir. El salón había sido engalanado por el propio Deidara con motivo de su cumpleaños. No todos los días se cumplían veintidós años, y había decidido que esa sería una buena ocasión para celebrar una fiesta por todo lo alto con sus amigos. Lo que no se esperaba era que ninguno de ellos asistiría a tal evento, a excepción de Itachi. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que ninguno de sus numerosos conocidos pudiese pasar con él un rato para celebrar el aniversario de su nacimiento? Desde luego había sido una desilusión tras otra recibir más de doce llamadas en el día diciéndole que no podrían ir a su fiesta. Y ahora su última esperanza acababa de llamar a Itachi, probablemente incapaz de disculparse ante él mismo por su ausencia. Con un suspiro miró la mesa llena de botellas, vasos y platos con snacks para picar. Suspiró abatido, y aún de espaldas se dirigió al Uchiha.

- Puedes comer todo lo que quieras. Incluso puedes llevártelo a casa para que coma también tu hermano- se estiró sonoramente antes de girar levemente la cabeza- Me voy a mi habitación. Estoy cansado del trabajo y la universidad, así que creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir.

Y sin más abandonó la estancia, dejando a un sorprendido Itachi sentado en el sofá. Recomponiéndose de lo sucedido, se levantó con celeridad y siguió los pasos de su compañero a través del pasillo, hasta llegar a su habitación. Al entrar se encontró a Deidara acostado sobre la colcha de la cama, y encogido como un feto en una de las esquinas. Tranquilamente se acercó a él.

- Deidara, no es su culpa que les hayan surgido asuntos a los chicos. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

- Sasori siempre pone alguna excusa con referencia a su abuela cuando quiere librarse de hacer algo –comenzó a enumerar con desaliento- Kakuzu dijo que tenía que irse unos días con su padre por viaje de negocios y que estaría fuera, pero ayer le vi en una cafetería del centro hablando con alguien a quien no reconocí. Y lo sabes porque te llamé para decírtelo; Hidan puso como impedimento que tenía que ir a una reunión de los seguidores de Jashin-sama, pero lo cierto es que hace lo mismo que Kakuzu, y si este no va a algún sitio, entonces Hidan tampoco –giró la cabeza para mirar a Itachi con una triste sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Es suficiente, o quieres que siga?

El Uchiha levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

- Quizás tengas algo de razón –concedió sin saber qué otra cosa decir- Pero, aún así, ¿no quieres abrir mi regalo? –sondeó con voz sugestiva. Si algo había aprendido acerca del rubio en todos los años que le conocía era que si algo le alegraba, eso eran los regalos.

- No, gracias –contestó contra todo pronóstico- Puedes quedártelo o devolverlo a la tienda, suponiendo que aún estés a tiempo.

- Deidara, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Hablo muy en serio, Itachi –contestó, empezando a enfadarse, harto de esa conversación- Y ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría descansar un poco.

El moreno suspiró con resignación y se acercó hasta la cama de su amigo. Se sentó en el lado que no ocupaba Deidara y se acomodó allí, estirando las piernas sobre la colcha.

- Anímate, hombre –intentó consolarlo el ojinegro.

- Itachi –suspiró con cansancio- Te recuerdo que cuando fue el cumpleaños de Zetsu, tú y yo teníamos un examen a las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente; y aún así fuimos. Empezamos a estudiar antes para poder ir a su cumpleaños. ¿Tan difícil es que los demás muestren un poco de interés por alguien que no sea ellos mismos?

El otro se quedó en silencio, sorprendido de las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Podría haberlas imaginado de cualquiera, pero oírlas de boca del rubio era algo que nunca se habría esperado. Estaba realmente molesto.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para animarte? –ofreció con amabilidad.

Un pensamiento indebido cruzó brevemente por la mente del rubio, quien sintió sus venas arder durante una milésima de segundo.

- No –mintió.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Segurísimo.

El moreno levantó una ceja en señal de desconfianza. Levantar el ánimo de Deidara no era siempre sencillo, pero siempre era posible. Con un ágil movimiento se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Deidara, asomándose al otro lado.

- Te has puesto rojo –comentó contrariado.

- No es cierto –protestó el otro infantilmente mientras giraba para quedar bocarriba- Quítate de encima.

- Venga, Deidara. Dime en qué has pensado.

- No.

El Uchiha le miró fijamente.

- Sabes que acabarás confesando…

- Esta vez no –se empecinó el rubio.

- No pienso reírme, Deidara. Lo prometo.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa –le contradijo el muchacho.

- ¿Entonces? No voy a enfadarme. Simplemente dímelo y veré qué puedo hacer.

Con un suspiro el ojiazul enfocó su vista en su compañero. Se armó de valor y soltó con tono desafiante.

Un beso. Eso es lo que quiero.

Itachi procesó la información como si fuese un problema matemático.

- ¿Un beso? –cuestionó contrariado- ¿Por qué?

Avergonzado, el chico giró la cabeza, incapaz de mantener la vista fija en su amigo.

- Bueno –comenzó, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse- Tengo veintiún años, casi veintidós, y aún nadie me ha dado mi primer beso. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es esa sensación.

- No es para tanto –le informó- Quizás al principio es raro. Demasiado seco o demasiado húmedo, depende de cada persona. Pero no es nada especial.

- Ya… -se reprendió mentalmente. Debería haberse imaginado una explicación racional por parte del otro. Jamás debería haberle dicho nada al respecto.

El moreno se fijó en la insatisfacción de su compañero. Seguramente no era esa la respuesta que esperaba. Haciendo de tripas corazón se apoyó sobre un codo, acercando su cuerpo al del otro.

- Deidara -le llamó con suavidad.

La reacción fue instantánea. Tan pronto como el interpelado giró el rostro para mirarle el Uchiha atrapó sus labios con los propios, presionándolos con suavidad. El roce duró apenas unos segundos, y cuando se separaron Itachi comprobó con satisfacción que las mejillas del rubio estaban sonrojadas.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó, curioso.

- Yo… No sé –contestó con sinceridad- No lo has hecho bien.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no lo has hecho bien –repitió- No… No he sentido nada.

Itachi frunció el ceño, enfadado. No era posible que no hubiese sentido nada. Ese comentario representaba una afrenta a su persona y a su capacidad y pericia como amante. Así que hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Sujetó la barbilla de Deidara con dos dedos finos y largos, y antes de que el otro pudiese replicar, volvió a juntar sus labios. Esta vez los movió con lentitud sobre los del rubio, descubriendo, no sin sorpresa, que la sensación de los carnosos labios de Deidara le gustaba más de lo debido. Y el ojiazul debió de pensar lo mismo, porque casi instantáneamente rodeó el cuello del Uchiha con sus brazos, apretándole contra él.

El beso parecía no tener fin. Sus labios se unían y separaban lo justo para poder cambiar el ángulo del contacto, volviendo a chocar con suavidad. Cansado de ese contacto tan superficial, el Uchiha decidió ir un paso más lejos. Coló una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Deidara y acarició su pecho, sintiendo el cuerpo del muchacho tensarse.

- Lo siento –se disculpó cuando separó con rapidez sus labios de los del ojiazul.

- No te disculpes. No ha sido nada –dijo con las mejillas completamente rojas- Ha sido simplemente la sensación –se lo pensó dos veces antes de añadir con voz suave- Continúa, por favor.

Y dicho y hecho. Atraído como por un imán, el moreno volvió a besarle con consideración, teniendo cuidado de no asustarle cuando su mano volvió a explorar bajo su camiseta. El rubio se dejó hacer, siendo consciente por primera vez en su vida de lo bien que se sentía ese contacto. Armándose de valor, el muchacho se aventuró a separar los labios, dejando que su lengua se asomase. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Itachi introdujese la lengua de golpe en su boca, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa. Complacido, el Uchiha sonrió al comprobar que el rubio acababa de rendirse ante él. Era extraño, pero ese hecho le hizo sentirse bien, como si el besarse con otro chico, siendo ese Deidara, fuese tan natural como la vida misma.

Ahogado por la sensación, el rubio buscó con desesperación un hueco por el que poder huir de la incesante presión de Itachi. Necesitaba aire a cualquier precio. Siendo consciente de ello, el Uchiha le concedió unos segundos para que recuperase el aliento, mientras él decidía degustar su cuello. Una ráfaga de placer cruzó el pequeño cuerpo del rubio, y no pudo reprimir que un gemido escapase de su boca. Casi en el mismo instante, el ojinegro bajó con la mano por el torso de su amigo, llegando hasta una parte que había empezado a abultarse y en la que no había reparado hasta el momento. Con una sonrisa de picardía, frotó con suavidad y determinación por encima del vaquero, sintiendo al instante cómo el cuerpo de Deidara volvía a tensarse.

- Itachi –llamó con voz queda- Espera…

- Tranquilo –le calmó el moreno- No haré nada que te dañe o que no quieras.

El muchacho asintió. Parecía estúpido, pero a pesar de sus más y sus menos con Itachi, lo cierto era que confiaba en él. Dejó que volviese a besarle con dulzura, y cuando sintió la mano indiscreta de su amigo volver a su entrepierna, una nueva descarga le atravesó el cuerpo. No pudo evitarlo y, con algo deprisa, acudió al botón de su pantalón, lo desabrochó y bajó la bragueta con urgencia. Ya puestos a ir hasta el final, lo mejor sería hacerlo bien.

Complacido por la ayuda extra recibida, Itachi introdujo con suavidad la mano bajo su bóxer, descubriendo lo que allí se ocultaba. Atraído por la suavidad de su cabeza, el muchacho la acarició, reparando en lo sensitivo que era su amigo cuando un gemido nervioso rebotó contra su oído.

- Tranquilo –repitió, besando el lóbulo su oreja- Esto te gustará.

Con un suave apretón, el Uchiha se apoderó de la erección que latía en la parte baja de Deidara. Lentamente lo cubría con su mano, subiendo y bajando, adecuándose a la necesidad que necesitaba el joven.

- Un poco más, Itachi. Un poco más –gimió con voz malamente contenida.

Sin saber muy bien a qué se refería, el Uchiha aceleró el ritmo, aumentando asimismo la presión que ejercía. Y entonces, sin previo aviso. Deidara sufrió un fuerte espasmo y curvó su espalda; un profundo gemido resbaló por su garganta hasta salir al exterior, e Itachi sintió el semen de su amigo escurrir entre sus dedos. Itachi continuó masturbándole hasta que el último espasmo abandonó el cuerpo del otro muchacho, dejando tras de sí un cuerpo sin fuerzas y con un bajón considerable.

- ¿Qué tal? –preguntó con suavidad y con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

- Ha sido… -Deidara se lo pensó, y a falta de una expresión que lo definiese mejor, exclamó con la energía que aún le quedaba- ¡Ha sido genial!

- Me alegro –sonrió sinceramente.

Con un gesto cansado, el rubio giró la cabeza para mirar el despertador de la mesilla. Las doce menos diez. Sonrió al ser consciente de que él había nacido a las doce menos cinco, por lo que llegaría a los veintidós algo menos virgen de lo que había supuesto.

- Deidara –le llamó. Cuando el muchacho le enfocó con la mirada, prosiguió- ¿Era esto lo que querías?

El chico se lo pensó un momento.

- Sí y no. No lo sé. Es complicado.

Permanecieron los dos en silencio durante varios minutos. Entonces el rubio se mordió el labio, nervioso.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –el moreno había observado su reacción con cuidado.

- Es sólo que… Itachi –su voz sonó seria cuando mencionó su nombre- Prométeme que esto no saldrá de aquí. Nadie puede enterarse de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

- No pensaba decir nada –confesó en tono grave.

Deidara asintió, conforme. Si en alguien podía confiar en cuanto a guardar silencio, ese era el Uchiha. Paseó la mirada por la habitación de manera distraída, dejándola vagar de un lado a otro. Sin darse cuenta llevó los ojos hasta las piernas de su compañero, descubriendo que algo de esa zona no andaba como debería. Sin ningún tipo de pudor posó la mano contra su entrepierna y la presionó con suavidad, dándose cuenta de que estaba dura. Alzó la mirada, sorprendido, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los oscuros de Itachi.

- ¿De qué te sorprendes? Soy humano, ¿recuerdas? –dijo- Y he de decir en mi defensa que eres realmente excitante cuando gimes y disfrutas como lo has hecho antes.

Inevitablemente, las mejillas del rubio se encendieron, mostrando un adorable sonrojo. Pero eso no le echó atrás.

- Está bien. Yo también soy humano, y sé lo que hay que hacer en estos casos.

- No es necesario, Deidara. Puedo hacerlo yo solo.

- ¡Pero quiero hacerlo! –protestó, tozudo- Quiero que sientas lo mismo que he sentido yo. Quiero que disfrutes.

Itachi comprendió a qué se refería su amigo. En cuanto esa noche pasase, ese recuerdo quedaría enterrado en el olvido, y nunca más volvería a repetirse. Si no aprovechaba en ese momento, jamás tendría otra oportunidad. Y en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que se moría de ganas por sentir las suaves y pequeñas manos de Deidara en su cuerpo.

- Está bien –aceptó.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el rubio se acercó a sus labios y los besó, intentando imitar la estrategia que había seguido el propio Uchiha con él. Pero Itachi le apartó con suavidad, empujándole de los hombros.

- ¿Qué…? –empezó, confuso. No era posible que hubiese hecho algo mal, no le había dado tiempo.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Deidara –le felicitó con voz tierna.

Ante la mirada sorprendida del ojiazul, el moreno levantó el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda y se lo mostró. Los doce menos cinco clavadas. Deidara sonrió y, a modo de agradecimiento, besó con fuerza los labios de Itachi mientras pasaba una pierna sobre su cadera y se acomodaba sobre él, permitiendo que el moreno le rodease la cintura con sus brazos. Feliz, el muchacho se permitió pensar que, contra todo pronóstico, ese había sido su mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida.

Y así es como Deidara descubrió que para pasar un feliz día de cumpleaños no era necesario tener una gran fiesta con cientos de amigos y miles de regalos. Tan sólo era necesario que la persona adecuada, aunque no seas capaz de saber quién es, lo pase a tu lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya he dicho antes, espero qu eos haya gustado. Gracias por leerlo hasta el final n.n<strong>

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
